onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Deep Ocean Vast Sea
"Deep Ocean Vast Sea" is the sixth episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 136th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on October 19, 2009. Haley considers taking matters into her own hands as Nathan's scandal threatens his endorsement deals. Julian gives Alex another chance, and Brooke reconnects with Chase. Millicent questions whether she has what it takes to be a model while Clay lets Quinn in on a big secret. Synopsis Julian gives Alex another chance and they continue to work on her script which he believes is very good but Brooke is not happy. Clayton is running on the beach and finds Quinn, they start to talk about her fear of swimming. Clayton gets a call from Nathan and needs to meet with him, as he runs off, Quinn takes a picture of him. Alex is on her laptop busy working on her script and Millicent wakes up from the alarm clock and panics as she realized she hadn't called Marvin.Brooke reconnects with Chase to make Julian jealous and it works. Mouth gets to tell the truth on air about the allegations against Nathan much to his station manager's horror. Millicent begins to take weight loss tablets after Alex tells her she is a plus-size model. Elsewhere, Haley offers to pay off Renee unknown to her that Rachel and Dan have got to her first. Memorable Quotes :"If you've lost faith in me, all the money in the world isn't going to fix it" ::Nathan Scott to Haley James Scott :"I don't wanna see you lose your.. your dream." :"Lose her? She is right here. And I'm never letting go of her." ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott :"I'm a professional basketball player; girls get a hold of my email and my cell phone number all the time. And when they contact me I call them back to tell them to stop, because I'm happily married to a woman who loves and trusts me. But I guess that was a lie, because you don't trust me, do you?" :: Nathan Scott to Haley Voiceover Music *"I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe" - Ok Go *"Love Lost" - The Temper Trap *"Plans And Reveries" - Black Gold *"All Time Low" - Stacy Clark *"Everyman" - Guggenheim Grotto *"Cheek Petit" - Clarke & Ware *"Don't Hold Your Breath" - Athlete *"Worry About It Later" - Brakes *"The Longing" - EELS *"Never Go To Far" - Oh Darling *"First Chance" - David Grey *"To Build A Home" - The Cinematic Orchestra *"Leaving It" - Novi Split *"Feather In The Wind" - Susie Suh This episode's title originated from the song Deep Ocean Vast Sea, originally sung by Peter Murphey. Trivia *Jamie and Skills do not appear in this episode. Episode References *The picture of Brooke and Peyton in Brooke's album was taken at the masquerade party. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Renee Richardson Category:Episodes featuring Sara Evans Category:Episodes featuring Kylie Category:Episodes featuring Charlie Category:Episodes featuring Calliope